The First Lights
by Primordial Sage God
Summary: They were the first beings to wield the Light. They Traveler left with it till they were separated from the Traveler and landed in the Tangled Shores. There they wondered and wondered till other guardians were made by the Traveler. Then they meet the Queen of the Reef and a new adventure would begin.


**The First Lights**

 **Summary: They were the first beings to wield the Light. They Traveler left with it till they were separated from the Traveler and landed in the Tangled Shores. There they wondered and wondered till other guardians were made by the Traveler. Then they meet the Queen of the Reef and a new adventure would begin.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

-Location-

-Elemental Nations, Mountain's Graveyard-

If one were to look at this place, they would see trees and mountains everywhere with the unusual siting of giant animal bones. The most unusual siting of all would be the gigantic sphere floating in the sky. This sphere, later known as the Traveler, had sensed an unusual energy when running away from it's enemy. It had sensed where it had felt least amount before it would go to the most amount. Then it lift itself up more before flying to the sources.

-Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato-

Two shinobi were standing facing each other all around them was a destroyed Konoha, one was standing and the other was kneeling with a sword in his hand. These two shinobi were Kawaki and Boruto.

"Can't believe you went this far… Kawaki!" Boruto said.

"I'll send you where I sent the Seventh Hokage… Boruto." Kawaki said.

"I guess this was the only possible outcome..." Boruto said sadly.

"That's right." Kawaki started, "The Age of Shinobi will end."

"Even so...I'm...still a shinobi." Boruto replied while putting on a slashed Konoha headband.

Then he activated his Jōgan and soon both he and Kawaki clashed against each other. The fight lasted for hours till both were on the verge of collapsing. Boruto had soon collapse first looking as Kawaki was slowly standing up before he sluggishly walked towards and grabbed the sword Boruto had. Kawaki soon started walking towards Boruto before he lifted the sword and slammed it down. Boruto had moved just in time and had opened his hand to form the Rasengan. He launched his Rasengan and struck Kawaki with it instantly killing him due to his weakened body.

"Heh… the Age of Shinobi ends… with… me." Boruto managed to say before he went unconscious.

Soon the sky was covered in darkness as a huge orb floated above. The Traveler had came to where all the energy was and saw it everywhere, it also saw a destroyed city. It let out a pulse of energy before it felt multiple pulses of energy that felt like it's energy, full of light. It had decided to do a test experiment with it's energy. Soon the energy took shape in the form of a one-eyed ball of white. These balls of white were called ghost. It set out the ghosts with the mission to find these lights and merge with them.

-A few

"Come on wake up kit." A voice cried out. The man that voice was crying out to was a blond haired man with whisker marks on his face.

"Uh… what's going on?" The man asked.

"Get up you fool!" The voice yelled angrily.

"Ahh!" The man yelled out in surprise. "Kurama is that you?"

"Yes, you idiot." Kurama said.

"Kurama, why are you a one-eyed ball?" The man asked.

"I honestly don't know Naruto." Kurama replied confusingly before continuing saying, "I know that I can no longer feel chakra but a yang-like energy emanating from you and multiple sources around and from Konoha."

"This energy does feel yang-like." Naruto commented. He got up and decided to go investigate the energy sources.

-Hokage Monuments, Konohagakure-

"Get up." A voice said

"Not know Himawari." A young male voice said.

"I'm not this Himawari person." The voice said.

This seemed to have gotten the other person's attention. They opened their eyes and got into a fighting style. He looked around till he small white ball.

"What the hell?" He asked. "What are you?"

"I'm a ghost, your ghost." The white ball answered.

"My ghost?" He asked.

"Yes, your ghost, I saved you for the brink of death." The ghost said. "The Traveler has plans for you and the other two he picked to wield the light."

"Wait light? I don't have chakra?" The man asked.

"No, you no longer have this chakra." The ghost said. "I also want to know the name of my new partner."

"The name's Boruto, Boruto Uzumaki." The now identified Boruto said.

"I feel the two light signatures heading towards us." Boruto's ghost said.

"Yeah, I can see them, one looks like my dad and my sensei." Boruto said with his hand covering the sun from his eyes.

"Let's wait for them and the other ghost and I will try to explain what's going on." Boruto's ghost said.

A minute or two passed and two figures dropped in front of Boruto and his ghost. The two figures were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dobe" "Teme" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"All right, listen up light-wielders." Boruto's ghost started, "The Traveler has given you the ability to wield it's light. It needs you to help it in a war against the Darkness."

"So, that orb, is the Traveler." Naruto asked.

"Yes, that orb is the Traveler." Kurama said. "I learned about this war and everything I need to know from the Traveler."

"So what does this light allow us to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Your light allows you to use Arc, Solar, and Void." Sasuke's ghost answered.

"What does this Traveler need us to be?" Boruto asked?

"The Traveler needs you to be executioners for the light." Boruto's ghost replied.

They all noticed that the Traveler was now moving above them. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess we're all ready to leave." Boruto's ghost said.

"Not yet." Naruto said.

He and the others got up before they did their final goodbyes. Naruto and Boruto had laid their wife/mother and daughter/sister to rest and marked the graves for them. Sasuke had laid his wife and daughter to rest also.

"I'm ready for whatever is next." Naruto said slamming a fist into his other hand. The other's had nodded ready for this war. The Traveler had taken them up and soon they left the Elemental Nations heading away from the closing Darkness.

 **Hey guys well that's the prologue for my Naruto and Destiny crossover. I had this idea when I finally got the Forsaken DLC for my PS4. I'm also coming up with another Naruto and Destiny but I'll wait till I'm good on chapters for this story. I also want to know what names I should give Sasuke's and Boruto's ghost.**


End file.
